Insanity
by EmbraceMadness
Summary: What is the definition of Insanity? Doing the same thing over and over again, expecting something different, right? Rated for swearing and minor blood. Slightly crackshot, not positive. One-shot


**In response to the honestly, ridiculous one-shots I've been reading throughout the fandoms of Highschool DxD and Oreimo, I thought it fitting that I finally commit myself to a damned one-shot. Well now, might as well begin, right?**

**Oh, and I apologize in advance if there are mispellings and the like. I don't have a beta.**

Insanity

When people are pushed, there is only so much they can take. We are not like rubber, where it can be bent over backwards to the point of connecting head and tail. We are not metal, where we can be heated and fused together, always changeable.

We are easily pushed to our limits, and when we are pushed too far… we snap.

The meeting of the girls, ranging from the radicals of society, met at the maid shop that was so commonly frequented by the group. They were minus one key player in the group, the single male, but none of them paid any mind to the fact that he was gone. They thought had all thought that Kirino, the link between all of them, had set up the meeting. They were wrong.

"Ah~ this is quite the surprise!" one Saori Bajeena exclaimed as she walked into the well air-conditioned restaurant. She is quite the tall girl for her being in middle school, and is currently in her disguise of an 'Otaku', in which she wears a green colored long-sleeve, pants and huge swirly glasses that hide her eyes, her hair done into ponytails. She is smiling with her mouth, but not with her eyes. After what happened recently, even her near limitless forgiveness is reaching its end-point.

"I'm quite surprised that detestable girl managed to reserve the café," the girl next to her replies curiously. This venomous short gothica lolita is also known as Kuroneko, though her given name is Ruri Gokou. She is wearing her standard cosplay for when she goes out, wearing a black dress with white frills, red eye contacts complete with a pair of cat ears and a tail. She is cosplaying, as she nearly always does, as the Queen of Darkness from Mascara, her favorite anime.

"But Kirinin-shi is so popular~! I wouldn't be too surprised, Kuroneko-shi," Saori replies wisely, still using her exaggerated speech. Kuroneko scoffs in reply.

"Saori, please drop your act. I doubt the meeting we are about to partake in is in need of comedic humor," she says. Saori stares at her, before sighing, her w expression disappearing as the two round a corner to where the maid waitress is directing them, slouching a bit.

"I suppose you are correct," she says with all the regal air aristocracy has. The two walk in silence before sitting at an enormous table, where two other girls already sit.

As Saori and Kuroneko are on the radical sides of anime and otaku in society, these two girls are, to the public eye, the well-to-do girls, the popular ones, the girls that everyone lusts after. Aragaki Ayase is an upstanding model of exemplary levels in the world, and to her peers, she is the epitome of beauty, popularity, and good intentions. She is wearing a light jacket and shorts, and fidgets a bit when she sees the two otaku's, rubbing her bracelets against each other, her blue hair shifting constantly as her blue eyes dart side to side like a cornered animal.

If Ayase were a cornered animal, Kurusu Kanako is clearly her opposite, the uncaring top of the food chain, the one that doesn't give the slightest damn about other people. She is relaxed with her feet on the table, leaning back. She is wearing a black outfit with her typical stripped leggings, her twin red ponytails done up, her slightly obnoxious expressing regarding the otaku's for a moment, a slight apologetic look appearing, before disappearing, replaced with her usual smug look. She is clearly regaling in the fact that they are being treated, and is sipping on a soda.

The two girls sit around the table without a word, the tension thickening as the two groups of two each simply stare at each other, not a word being muttered.

"Ah, I'm finally here, now why did you guys call me here?" a fifth voice joined the group. In comes strawberry-blond Kousaka Kirino, a girl that has all the looks of a model, with bright cheery eyes and beautiful features. She's wearing skinny jeans and a light t-shirt, which is understandable considering the heat. At her side she has her purse, and she looks between the four, not really knowing where to sit.

As if previously told to do so, the maid attending moves up a chair for Kirino at the head of the table, making her thank the maid, a little startled.

"What is the reason you've called us," Kuroneko half-demanded. Kirino adopted a puzzled expression.

"Me? I didn't call any of you. I'm just here because I got a text from someone with a phone of yours. They called me by my screen name, so I figured it must be someone from the group. They said they had a surprise for me, you mean it wasn't one of you?" Kirino asked.

"Me? Give you a surprise?" Kuroneko spat angrily. She stood to her feet, as if about to smack Kirino, but a nearby maid stopped her, forcing her to sit.

"Please, don't fight," she said politely. Kuroneko glared at her before shrugging her off, sitting back down.

"In which case, who could've called us?"Ayase asked. She was even more wary now.

"I believe I already know," Saori said suddenly, fiddling with her fingers. The others looked at her curiously.

"Well whoever it is, props to them. Giving us free drinks, getting the place reserved for us… heh, this guy would make a good manager," Kanako said cheerfully, sipping on her drink. She used this, however, to disguise her shock. Now that the giantess had said it, it was quite obvious to her as well.

"In… in any case, it's only 14:55 right now. The message said the surprise would be at 15:00. So… do we wait?" Ayase asked.

"Do what pleases you," Kuroneko said curtly. Ayase's eyebrow twitched, but she breathed deeply, trying to calm herself.

"How is Onii-san, Kirino?" Ayase asked curiously. She hadn't seen him for a few months, and Kirino no longer talked about him. Immediately, the three girls involved stiffened, and Kanako raised an eyebrow.

"Ara ara. Seems something interesting happened," Kanako says openly. Ayase nods in agreement.

"Kirino, this may be something Onii-san did. I doubt it is too important, we should probably just leave," she says, before noticing how pained an expression Kirino has. "Kirino?"

"Stop!" Kirino shouts, just as Kuroneko opens her mouth to speak. Kuroneko scowls, closing her mouth grudgingly. "I don't know what you're talking about, Ayase. Nothing happened."

"Don't lie to me," Ayase said seriously. Kirino flinched at her gaze, before looking down at her hands. Saori presses her lips together, nervous.

"Nothing happened that you need to know about," Kirino said, trying to evoke a sense of not caring. The cold glare she got from Ayase made her flinch again though, stopping her act in its tracks.

"I see," Ayase said, her voice steel. Kanako suddenly snickered, looking at her phone. The distraction was enough to cut the tension momentarily, and Ayase leaned over, interested, in what had happened. On Kanako's screen was a text from 'Anonymous' asking if everyone had arrived. "Who is this?" Ayase asked. Kanako snickered again.

"Haven't the slightest clue," she admitted, texting to the person that they were indeed all there. Ayase yelped, grabbing at the phone, trying to prevent the message from being sent, but she was too late. The message was already gone.

"What?" Kanako asked, curious at her friend's intentions. Ayase hissed in reply.

"Don't you see? This could be some sort of trap! We've got to get out of here right now, before-!"

"Your host has arrived," the maid said suddenly, stopping Ayase cold. She turned slowly, as did the rest of the girls to see the host. Standing there with a large black trench coat was a man, barely out of his teenage years, with blue hair, grinning like a maniac. The hat he wore covered his eyes, but to those that weren't blind, it was obvious as to who it was.

"Nice to see you all made it. Thanks, Sayaka. You can go now," the man said, nodding to the maid, who left. The man sat at the opposite end of the table, opposite of Kirino, who was beginning to shake.

"You!" Kirino shouted, standing to her feet. The man leaned back in a manner similar to Kanako's, looking at her curiously.

"What?" he asked nonchalantly. Kirino shook like a quivering leaf, as if about to be blown over at a moment's notice.

"You raped me!" Kirino accused. Ayase immediately leapt to her feet, as did Kuroneko and Ayase, but Kanako remained lounged back, watching the scene with interest.

"You **bastard!**" Ayase declared, prepping herself to leap at the man, who finally took off his large coat, revealing it was Kyousuke. Ayase alone was shocked, and simply stood, arms slack.

"What?" Ayase asked in shock. Kyousuke simply slouched comfortably, wishing to see the scene play out.

"You heard me! My stupid brother raped me! That's why you haven't seen him lately, he's been in jail!" Kirino sobbed, still pointing at Kyousuke, who yawned. Saori and Kuroneko, however, bounded over to him, half-smothering him with a hug. He grinned, rubbing Kuroneko's head and Saori's as well, before walking over to Kanako, who raised a lazy eye to greet him.

"What are you guys doing! Get back from that rapist!" Kirino shouted. The three girls simply threw her expressions that ranged from detest to pity, but otherwise ignored her.

"When, how, where?" Ayase asked, now holding Kirino by her arms, as Kirino sunk to the floor on her knees, still sobbing.

"A few months ago, nearly a year now… he just snuck up on me into my room and… and…!" Kirino said, breaking off in a sobbing fit. Ayase rubbed her back, glaring at Kyousuke with such venom that if looks could kill, he would already be in front of hell. Ayase growled menacingly as she began to move forward, the table hardly being an obstacle, but to her surprise, in front of her stepped Saori, the one otaku besides Kirino that she truly admired. She admired her for her ability to separate her two lives, and for how well she did in what she wanted to do.

"Ayase-san. I give you my upmost oath that Kyousuke-san didn't ever meaningfully lay a perverted hand onto his sister," Saori said seriously. Ayase hesitated, but shrugged her aside, now stepping in front of her was Kuroneko, who simply glared at first.

"You aren't quite as simple minded as that detestable bitch, so I'll give it a shot. Think about the facts, if any of them add up. I guarantee you on my upmost vow that I am a virgin and plan to stay one until I am married, or am at least under my own allowance in the world from a job, and live under my own roof. I guarantee you all three of us are, think about what Kirino is implying!" Kuroneko shouted. Ayase shrugged her off with more difficulty, the words she said penetrating her mind. She shrugged her off though, and now, in front of her stood Kanako, who had hastily gotten out of her seat.

"Ayase. Even I can tell that something isn't right. You always were able to tell when someone was lying. Ask Kirino, and see if she's lying that her older brother raped her, do it!" Kanako demanded suddenly. Ayase stepped past her, now standing in front of Kyousuke, who was still grinning like a loon. Ayase swung her hand, a loud sound resonating throughout the empty café before Kyousuke turned back towards her, a red hand-print now on his face. Around came the other hand, and Kyousuke now faced the opposite way, both his cheeks now adorned with slap-marks. A third slap makes his skin grow near purple with the force Ayase is putting into it. A fourth evens the two out. A fifth splits his skin, a bit of blood dribbling out. Another splits the other side, and Ayase continues, all the while Kyousuke continues to grin, like he's done nothing wrong.

Finally, after nearly the fifteenth slap, in which Ayase's hand is covered with blood, Kyousuke's cheeks a mess, Kyousuke suddenly catches the offending hand, gripping it. Ayase struggles against his grip, trying to continue, but Kyousuke has none of it. He pulls her towards him, before using his foot to catch hers, making her trip and land hard, on the ground. Before she can react, Kyousuke is over her, his hands next to her head, blood on his cheeks. He leans in.

_"Every time you've done anything, I could've retaliated. But I didn't, because I didn't see a reason to. Now, however, I do. And if you think I raped Kirino, know this: I could rape you right now, and nobody would ever know," _Kyousuke whispered into her ear. As he got back up, a bit of blood ran down from his own cheeks, dripping onto Ayase's own, pale, beautiful skin, making her blink in shock, continuing to lay on the ground. Kyousuke turned to Kirino, who paled at his expression.

"Kyousuke-kun, are you alright-?" Saori asked, concerned. Kyousuke held up his hand, stopping her. He addresses the group as a whole.

"Do you all know the definition of insanity?" he asks, curious. Nobody replies, Kirino being too shocked, Ayase still on the floor, the other three all not speaking. "Insanity is when someone does the same thing over and over… and expects something different," he continues, beginning to walk towards a downed Kirino.

"So tell me, Kirino. Which one of us is insane?" he asks, bending down to speak with her on eye level. She is staring blankly, her mouth open in horror.

"Both of us are," he concluded, getting back up. He now began to pace, explaining.

"I am insane for believing time and time again that as long as I am nice to you, you'll treat me differently. You are insane for thinking that being mean to me and belittling me all the time will make me like you," Kyousuke said, moving around in his pacing, trying to let loose some frustration.

"It's been…seven months…" Kirino croaks. Kyousuke ignores her.

"But you see, we both tried to break the cycle at around the same time. I attempted to simply go back to ignoring you a bit, and see if we could just try a normal brother-sister relationship, but you… you tried something much more drastic," Kyousuke said. Kirino sobs once, tears beginning to flow again.

"You snuck into my room in the dead of the night. Tied me to my own bed when I was sleeping. And raped me," Kyousuke said, as if on the topic of the weather. Kirino sobbed more again, her body shaking.

"I was forced, of course, to 'answer for my crimes' via our father. He wasn't so nice about the punishment, was he? Although can you imagine? The very household of a famous cop holding such a criminal like myself?" Kyousuke asked.

"You were right, by the way. I was indeed in prison for quite a while by our count, a full six months. The last month, I, with Saori help, managed to get out of prison early, her connections making it possible for our loving father to not know of my release. Not like the bastard ever visited me or anything," Kyousuke said.

"Of course, you didn't bother visiting either, did you? Akagi visited. Saori visited. Manami visited, in tears before she had to leave the country for school. Kuroneko visited, and brought me food and news that not even Saori could provide. Even Kanako visited, especially after she momentarily was held in prison for smoking, seeing as she refused to give any I.D. Even Akagi's little sister visited, and told me her amusing little stories about her brother's yaoi adventures. "

"So I got out after a half year, and Saori helped put me back on my feet. I used the money she gave me, bought a few places, paid her back. That's how I came to own this place, by the way," Kyousuke said, spreading his arms.

"So now, I'm cutting relations with you. As far as I'm concerned, you are no longer my sister. Any sick love you may have had for your older brother in your brocon ideals? You can do them now without being prosecuted, don't worry. Too bad I'll put a bullet in your temple if you ever try it," Kyousuke said, snarling at the end. He suddenly returned to normal.

"Oh, and by the way. I bought the stores you really liked, when you showed me around in Akhiba a few times. You are on a blacklist from those stores starting today," Kyousuke added. He tapped his chin, wondering if he had forgotten anything.

"I suppose that's all then. You can leave now. Oh, and don't forget to tell that loving father of yours to go and fuck himself for me," Kyousuke says cheerfully, two maids coming over and picking Kirino up by her arms, before throwing her out of the store.

"It's good to see you guys again," he said, turning to the three girls standing. Kuroneko comes first, burrowing into his chest while hugging him. Kyousuke pats her on her head again, smiling as she cries her eyes out. Saori smiles as well, taking her glasses off and letting her hair down, sighing as Kyousuke hugs her as well. After a moment in which Kyousuke's shirt gets quite wet from tears, he turns to Kanako, who's still standing alone, finishing her drink. After finishing it, she claps once, then twice.

"I think you'll make a great manager," Kanako says seriously, making Kyousuke burst out in laughter before darting forward, picking the light girl up in a hug.

"W-whoa! Jeez you got stronger in prison!" Kanako cried out as Kyousuke lifted her and placed her in a fireman's carry. "O-oi! You're going to make me fall! Hey, muscle head, let me down already!" Kanako complained. Kyousuke laughed, twirling her around a bit, before putting her back on her feet. Immediately, Kanako punched him in the shoulder, hard.

"Ow!" Kyousuke complained.

"I'm sorry, big baby. Want me to kiss that boo-boo for you?" Kanako teases, laughing afterwards. Kyousuke scowls as Saori and Kuroneko join in on the laughter. Kyousuke stopped laughing, however, when Ayase got to her feet slowly. The four teenagers faced the fifth, all silent as Ayase faced the ground, hair in her face.

"…not too long before you went to jail… I asked you out," Ayase began softly. Kyousuke nodded.

"I rejected you for Manami. She confessed to me not long before Kirino did, likely making Kirino do what she did," Kyousuke explained. Ayase shook her head.

"That spot… is it open now?" Ayase asked semi-hopeful.

"You would go with Kyousuke-kun instead of Kirino?" Kuroneko asked. Ayase didn't answer.

"Kirino, the one who betrayed his trust and put him in jail, or him, the one that has always been nice to all of us?" Saori asked. Ayase still didn't answer.

"Guys. Let it rest," Kyousuke intervened, not wanting Ayase to answer. "Besides. Whoever even said I liked you, Ayase?"

"But you… you've said you loved me so much…!" Ayase said slowly. Kyousuke shook his head.

"That was before I went to jail. Before I was only able to talk with these girls and nobody else. And if you want to say that you have a claim because we almost dated and your chances were ruined by Kirino, well, so was Kuroneko. Her situation was even more dramatic than yours before, what makes you think you have priority over her?"

"…"

"Maybe someday in the future I'll consider it. But until then, I'm enjoying my life outside of prison. It… prison does things to a person, Ayase, that aren't so quickly fixed…" Kyousuke trailed off, his expression darkening.

"But we'll be willing to help you recover every step of the way," Kanako said firmly, getting a nod from the other two. Kyousuke smiled warmly at the girls, before turning back to Ayase.

"I won't force you to choose between the two former siblings we are. I'm pretty sure we all know what the result of that would be. So please, leave. Now."

Ayase got up of her own accord, unlike Kirino, and slowly walked towards the entrance of the café. As she passed, she caught the victorious smirk on Kuroneko's face, and wished one thing.

_Damn it to hell why did the second season end that way?_

**Haha, so I hope you enjoyed this one-shot of mine. I'm quite sure there aren't yet any one-shots out there with this sort of plot, so I hope this was plenty original.**

** With the issue of OCC for some of the characters, please understand that, like most of my stories, the characters have been affected by a major event, one that is easily life-changing. Kyousuke being friendly yet secretly cruel is very easy to imagine if he really were raped and sent to jail for it, and the other girls weren't too different. **

** Please know that this one-shot is supposed to take place eight months after the ending of season two, with some minor changes. Obviously, for one, Kyousuke denied Ayase for Manami, who declared her love earlier than Kirino, before moving away four months before the one-shot began.**

** Next, Ayase didn't see Kyousuke at all after the confession, being too embarrassed and sad to meet him face to face; she assumed the same of him as an excuse to why he hasn't said anything to her for a few months. Kyousuke was raped seven months before the beginning of the one-shot, so a month after end of season 2.**

**MG TLE**

**DBJ JY**


End file.
